Diner At Digitama's Diner
by takari-critic2001
Summary: This Takari takes place during 'The Samuri of Sincerity' episode, which is conveniently right after 'His Master's Voice', so a lot of different feelings come into play.


Hello out there

Hello out there! Here's the critic with another Takari. Hey, I love those two. I was wondering why nothing came out of the Dark Ocean episode: 'His Master's Voice', so I looked at the episode directly after that, which was 'The Samurai Of Sincerity', which is when this takes place. Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the settings of this story. All real credit goes to the writers of Fox Kids. (God bless 'em)

Dinner at Digitama's Diner

By takari-critic2001

Kari

I can't believe I said that to him._ I really care for you, too_. Ugh! I must have sounded so stupid! I must have sounded really stupid when we had to explain where we were to the others. Me and TK decided not to tell anyone about this, because they'd worry about me, and I can't stand pity. Also because Davis would probably kill TK for being right, saying I was at the beach. Oh, TK. How could I deserve someone like him? And why must Davis keep interfering? I've sent him plenty of clues that I'm not interested in him that way, so why does he continue? I hope TK's there tomorrow when we go into the Digital world. I really need to talk to him.

TK

_She really cares for me? Does she know what I meant? Maybe I should talk to her_. I thought in my bed. Kari and I just returned from the Dark Ocean, and I'm still thinking about what she said. And I'm also worried. Those Scubamon said that their undersea master will come for her, and I don't want to know what I'd do if she became hurt because I couldn't act in time. This is all very frustrating and confusing to me. Oh, well I'd better get some sleep. Maybe I can sort things out with Kari in the morning. Maybe.

Davis

I arrived a little earlier than usual at the computer room in the morning. I don't want to miss one minute with Kari. And I also don't want to leave her alone with that stupid TP. If that jerk thinks he's getting my girl… oh, Kari just came in… with… TQ. Well, I just have to impress Kari a little more to make her ignore that stupid blonde.

" Alright, we're gonna take out a spire in sector 28 to start out with, okay?" Yolie said. I haven't even notice her, Izzy and Cody were there.

" Great, let'sh go!" Demiveemon exclaimed and jumped on my shoulder.

" Digiport, Open!" Yolie commanded, and held up her D3 and disappeared in a flash of light with Poromon. Cody followed with Upamon, and Kari disappeared next with Gatomon. TY held up his D3, when I pushed him out of the way and I followed Kari. I love proving myself better than him. We appeared in a lush forest and TJ followed closely behind, and gave me a sneer. I smirked back and we headed towards the Control Spire.

Yolie

We were walking to the Control Spire, but something was wrong. TK and Kari, who are usually falling over each other, seem very distant towards one other. I wonder what happened between those two? I can't stand not knowing! I'll ask Kari.

" Hey, Kari. What's up?" I asked.

" Huh? I'm sorry I was somewhere else." She replied. Her face showed great confusion and concern.

" Is something wrong?" I worried.

" No, what makes you say that?" 

" Usually, you and TK would be making Davis flip out with jealousy. What's up?"

" Nothing."

" Come on, you can tell me. What happened between you two?" I asked again. Kari sighed.

" Something happened yesterday…" She began, but her voice trailed off, and she looked off into space again. Did they have a fight or something?

Cody

TK worries me. He's been very quiet today. " TK? Are you alright?"

" Wha? Yeah, I'm fine, Cody. Thanks for asking." He responded. I know he's lying. TK's usually upbeat and energetic, but today he seems slow, and depressed. He was like that yesterday, too, I mean before we found out Kari was missing. Then he was extremely jumpy and alert.

" You sure?" I wondered. TK looked at Kari, who was talking to Yolie, and he sighed heavily.

" Yeah, I'm fine." He insisted, and looked back down at the ground. I shook my head and caught up to Yolie.

" Hey, Yolie? Do you notice anything different with TK?" I asked.

" Yeah. Kari's acting weird, too. She mentioned something happened between her and TK yesterday." Yolie said and looked down in deep thought. " I think they may have had a bad fight, or something."

" Maybe when they were at the beach?" I thought. I looked over at Kari, who was politely trying to ignore a talkative Davis. Yolie saw the same.

" I hate those two acting like this. We got to make sure those to get whatever it is out of their system." She proposed.

" Agreed. I guess that means keeping Davis from interfering." I replied. Unfortunately, that would be harder said than done.

Kari

Davis was rambling on about soccer, and how good he is at it, and how TK isn't, and how he's better than TK is at everything, gees, this is giving me a splitting headache. Luckily, the Control Spire we were after appeared out of the forestry. " Hey guys, here it is!" I announced to the others. The others caught up to us, and we decided how to take it down. Yolie whispered into Cody's ear, and they nodded.

" I can take that down. Veemon! " Davis started. Yolie put her hand over his mouth.

" No way, Davis. Flamedramon won't be able to break through the plant life without starting a forest fire!" Yolie scolded. Davis shrugged.

" Well, what do you suggest we do?" Davis demanded.

" I think a Golden Noose will take care of it." Yolie expressed. " What do you think, Cody?"

" Definitely. TK, Kari, go for it." Cody said. I looked over at TK, and he looked at me. Our eyes locked, but I nervously looked away.

" Digi Armor energize!" We said in unison.

" Patomon Armor Digivolve to… Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

" Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"

" Golden Noose!" They shouted, and clothes lined the Control Spire.

" Great job Patomon!" TK congratulated, and picked up his partner. Suddenly, my D3 bleeped. Everyone else's did, too. A green dot appeared on the screen. That can only mean one thing. A Digiegg.

" Alright, a new Digiegg!" Yolie exclaimed. " I'll contact Izzy and tell him where we're going."

" Okay, then, let's go!" TK said, and he followed the signal on his Digivice.

TK

We've been walking for some time now. It's really awkward. I know I should talk to Kari, but I can't bring myself to do it. Yolie and Cody have reluctantly tried to get me to do it, I'm not stupid, but I still can't. I just can't bring myself to do it. It's getting a little later in the day, and some of the others were complaining about being hungry.

" I'm starving. I can't go another step." Someone complained. I turned towards the group.

" Suck it up, we need to find that Digiegg." Yolie reminded.

" If we find that egg, I'm going to eat it." Armadillomon said.

" You'll do nothing of the sort. Your cholesterol is too high." Hawkmon scolded.

" Come on, guys! I can hike all day!" Davis bragged.

" I am a little hungry…" Kari said.

" Great! Let's eat!" Davis said. I rolled my eyes. Like that impresses Kari. I looked across a lake we just came to. I don't believe it. There's a restaurant across the lake. A little too convenient if you ask me.

" Hey, guys, look at this!" I exclaimed to the group. They all had the same reaction I did. We hiked around the lake and entered the out of place diner.

" Finally! Customers!" A somehow familiar Digimon said. " Come this way, please." The waiter showed us to two booths. Davis sat in the one to the left, and Yolie sat next to him. I sat down at the booth across the isle and Cody sat in the same booth as Yolie and Davis, forcing Kari and Gatomon to sit across from me. No backing out now, I need to talk to her.

" Hello, I'm Digitamamon, your waiter for this evening. What will it be?" The egg-shaped creature asked.

" I'll have the Sushi Surprise." Gatomon said.

" Same here." Patomon agreed.

" I think I'll try the Fried Fish Fricassee." Kari said. Digitamamon looked at me.

" I'll have what she's having." I said and looked at Kari and smiled. She smiled back. I looked back at Digitamamon. He looked very familiar, I just can't put my finger on it.

" Have I seen you before?" I asked him.

" I just have one of those shells." He responded, and sweat-dropped a little. I shrugged turned my attention back on Kari. She's really not that weird to be around once you get to be with her.

" TK? Is something bothering you?" She asked. I snapped back to reality. I hadn't realized I was staring.

" No, sorry, I just phased out for a second there…" I said. She stared at me with those deep, hazel eyes. I can't take it anymore. " Kari, we need to talk about what happened yesterday." I finally said.

Davis

I can't believe my dumb luck. I accidentally sat down to quickly, and got caged in by Yolie before I could sit with Kari! To make it worse, She's now sitting with TW! Aargh! Why can't anything work out for me? I'm trying to see what those two are doing, but stupid Yolie keeps blocking my view. It's a conspiracy, I tell you!

Yolie

Everything's going according to plan. " I think it's working." I whispered to Cody. He nodded in agreement. It's nice to see those two talking together. Whatever kind of fight they must've had, they've surely made up for it now.

Cody

" I think it's working." Yolie whispered to me. I nodded to her and sat back in my seat. Yolie thinks that those two had a fight and needed to make up, but I have a different theory. The way TK looked at Kari earlier? He didn't look sorry or angry, the look on his face was more… compassionate. I think it goes a lot deeper than a fight. Maybe they did something at the beach that made them uncomfortable around each other. But I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable myself, so I'll just keep my opinions to myself, like I usually do.

Kari

" Kari, we need to talk about what happened yesterday between us." TK said. I got a little jumpy. I couldn't agree more, but I'm still very nervous.

" I know. I have to get some things off my chest." I agreed.

" What happened yesterday-" " First of all-" we both said at the same time. We both laughed a bit at our mistake.

" You go first." TK prompted.

" No, you should." I replied.

" I insist, ladies first." He said. I gulped. I wasn't being polite, I really didn't want to go first.

" Well, I just can't thank you enough for coming after me when no one else could, and-" I started and looked into his shining blue eyes. I could just stare into them all day. I shook of the thought and continued. " I'm sorry, I just need to ask you a question, and I need you to answer."

" Okay, shoot." He insisted.

" What exactly did you mean when you said you cared for me?"

TK

I was stricken. I don't know how to respond. If I screw up, it could totally ruin our friendship, but if I don't answer… Aargh. This is so confusing. She's giving me that look. That 'please give me an answer before my head explodes' look. I don't know what to say.

" Alright, so that was two Fried Fish Fricassees and two Sushi Surprises." Digitamamon said, as he handed us our meals off the cart he was pushing. It must be hard to cater without hands. Perfect timing, nonetheless. I've found myself more uncomfortable than I was earlier.

" Oh, good, the food's here. That was fast." I small-talked, trying to change the subject. She must have known she wasn't getting an answer, because she didn't try to change it back. Now she probably hates me. I don't understand. I know I have to talk to her, I need to talk to her, but something's still holding me back. I looked down at my food, which wasn't as nearly beautiful to look at as Kari, and tried concentrating on other things. Like where I've seen Digitamamon before.

Davis

Success! I've finally caught a glimpse of Kari, and not only is she not talking to PK, but she's not even looking at him! They must have had a really bad fight, or something, 'cause they've been acting like this all day. Hey! Maybe Kari can't even forgive TA for whatever he did, and she'll come to me for comfort. That'll be great! Now if I could only get around Yolie to play this up.

Yolie

That was a great meal. I'm going to recommend this place to all my friends who dine in the Digital World. Now I have to pay the check… Imagine my embarrassment when Digitamamon wouldn't accept 'real world' money. Fortunately, Mimi came along with Michael, a very good friend of hers, and a very cute hottie. Anyway, after TK remembered Digitamamon was one of Myotismon's lackeys, he let us go on the price. But I still think he's a rotten egg. Speaking of TK, how are things with him and Kari going?

Cody

We were discussing how Michael became a Digidestined, when Gorillamon attacked. He fired at us, but Digitamamon jumped in the way and got blasted! I didn't know he would do something like that for us! Anyway, Michael's Digimon partner, Betamon, Digivolved into Seadramon to take the monkey on. After blasting him underwater, Palmon Digivolved and took care of the Dark Spiral on his arm. But everyone was worried about Digitamamon, so TK and Kari set out to look for him. I don't think it's a good idea to send them off alone.

Kari

I knew TK wasn't planning on looking for Digitamamon. Even if he was, we weren't going to. We were going to talk, whether he likes it or not.

" I think Digitamamon would be pretty high up this mountain, so-" TK said as we rode up the hill on Nefertimon and Pegasusmon.

" What did you mean?" I interrupted.

" I'm sorry, what?"

" You never answered me in the restaurant. What did you mean yesterday?" I asked again. This question was burning in my mind, and I just needed to ask him, even if it meant putting our friendship on the line. TK looked really nervous.

" Pegasusmon? Nefertimon? I think we'll have a better chance if we split up. Set us on the ground." TK sighed. They landed and set off without us to look for Digitamamon, and will come back if they find anything. I sat down on a tree stump and TK sat down across from me. Here it comes.

TK

" I'm sorry for putting this off." I began, hoping not to sound stupid. Kari deserves to hear this and I need to tell her. " Kari, over the past few months… I… lately, I've started to view you as more than just a friend." I looked up into Kari's face. She looks so beautiful. I put my head back down and continued. " I've been having strong feelings for you, and I think that… I… I love you, Kari." I finished. Kari looked shocked. I knew it. I just destroyed our friendship, it'll always be awkward around her, and- hey! Kari jumped off the stump and wrapped her arms around me. " K-Kari?"

" I can't believe this is happening. I've waited so long for this. I… I love you, too. TK." Kari sobbed. Is she crying? Wait, did she say…? Wow. I never thought it could be like this. I wrapped my arms around her basked in her warmth. I couldn't help shedding a few tears myself. I want this to last forever-

" TK! Kari! We've found Digitamamon, and he's gone psycho on the others! They need us back." Nefertimon exclaimed. Kari wiped off a few tears and looked into my eyes.

" We better get going." She said.

" Yeah. Talk to you after the fight?"

" You know it." She replied, and we rode to help calm Digitamamon.

Awww. How sweet. I always wondered what happened that episode, so I wrote this. Sorry to the Daisuke fans. Both of them. (Not really. Davis is a self-centered, inconsiderate, vain, worthless, insensitive, moronic, egotistical, big headed, ill-witted, slow, thoughtless, selfish, over-confident, arrogant jerk oblivious to his surroundings and other people's opinions! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!) Oh boy, I'm gonna get flamed for that. Here's takari-critic2001 signing off.


End file.
